Coffee and Kisses
by Some Wolf
Summary: A cute coffee shop AU with useless lesbian Elsa and confident bi is was also written for Elsanna Shenanigans June 2018. Prompt was "The best you ever had" and the word limit was 1500 to 2000.


**Note:** This was also written for Elsanna Shenanigans (formally Elsanna Fluff) June 2018 (and yea I'm months late posting it, my bad). Prompt was "The best you ever had" and the word limit was 1500 to 2000.

Hope you enjoy~

"Kris, where are we going? It better be better than that last place you dragged me to," I said as my best friend, Kristoff, led me down the street.

A few weeks back, he blackmailed me into going to a LGBT club with him. It was fun for him. For me, it was painful. Guys kept hitting on me even though I basically shouted that I'm gay to each of them. And the big blond wasn't even around. He was too busy flirting with everyone. I hated it and vowed to never trust his judgment again. Yet here I was being pulled down the street by a guy and his dog all because I can't say no. I should invest in confidence building classes if those even exist.

"Come on, Elsie. How many times to I have to apologize for the club! I didn't know straight guys would be in there!" he said loudly. Thankfully, no one was around to hear that.

"Don't call me Elsie. I'm not a child," I said coldly. "And you can apologize all you want. I'm holding this against you forever. Nothing can change my mind." He can be a jerk sometimes but he's still my best friend.

"You're gonna change your mind. May I present Summer Cookies!" he said throwing his hands upward. "The girl here makes the best treats. They also have coffee and it's amazing! I can almost guarantee it's gonna be the best coffee you're ever going to have," he said with a smirk.

I looked up and saw the sign to the shop in a beautiful cursive font with green and pink flowers. It definitely stood out in a town that has snow for at least half a year. The window had shop hours and inside I could see a few people sitting inside. The woman standing behind the counter was stunning though. Her long red hair was braided into twin braids. I could feel my mouth get dry and my palms sweaty.

"It looks better than the club, right? I actually met that girl there and she told me about her shop. I've been coming in before work every morning," Kris said before practically shoving me inside the cozy shop.

Sven nearly jerked the leash out of Kristoff's hand once he saw the red headed woman. She lit up when she saw the Shepard mix and greeted us excitedly. "Hey, Kristoff! You're here again? I thought you were off today," she said, tossing Sven a treat.

"Yeah, but I figured I'd show my friend Elsa your shop while we were around," he said nudging me with his arm.

She turned her ocean eyes to me and I nearly got lost in them. "Oh you're Elsa? He talks about you a lot when he comes in here and I was wondering if we'd ever meet. I'm Anna Summers," she said, smiling warmly and extending her hand.

I don't really trust my voice but I don't want to be rude to the redheaded angel. "It's nice t-to meet you. I'm Elsa Arendelle," I said softly, taking her hand. We held each other's gaze and I saw a small blush color her cheeks and I immediately felt my own heat up. We awkwardly let go of each other's hand.

"So Elsie, what are you going to get? I think I might try their candy bar coffee," Kris said, ruining any possible moment between us.

"Oh yeah! We added that in a few days ago! I'm surprised you didn't try it sooner. We have Snickers, Mounds, Almond Joy, Baby Ruth and M&M's as our flavors," Anna said. She was so animated when she spoke. She must love her job.

"I'll take a large Snickers hot coffee with cream only. Elsie?" Kris said, handing Anna some cash.

"I thought I told you to quit calling me that," I said, trying my best to ignore him.

"I think it's a very cute nickname. It's very fitting," Anna said with a smile. "I'll get started on your drink, Kris. It should give Elsie plenty of time to figure out what she wants," she said rushing to the back.

Kristoff moved out of the way of the front counter. I moved with him. "Wow, you're blushing. When was the last time you blushed like this?" the big oaf said with a grin.

My eyes grew wide. "Crap, you don't think she can tell, right? Do you think she knows?" I'm the heir to Arendelle INC and the media would have a field day if they found out I'm gay. Not to mention I'm closeted.

"You mean does she know you're gay or that you're about to run a multimillion dollar company? Either way, she knows," he said petting his dog.

I ran my hand through my hair. "Why would you do that?!" I said in a loud whisper. "When I said nobody I meant nobody even if she is cute!"

"Elsa, you were in a gay club and you had a woman practically hanging off your hip. That's pretty gay. Anyway, she saw you come in with me. She approached me because of you. And I didn't tell her the business thing. She found out last week when you were on the news for that building opening," the blond said. "Besides, any idiot with eyes can see how gay you are," he said with a shrug.

I wanted to hide. My face had to be red; I was embarrassed as hell. Was I really that obvious? Yes, I wear flannel sometimes; it looks cool and the blue ones match my eyes. And I do keep my nails short and natural; having long nails means they can break and that's super annoying. How the hell am I obvious? Is it the way I talk? Could it be the way I walk? It has to be something!

I didn't even see Anna come back, nearly jumping at the sound of her voice. "I'm back! For Kris, one Snickers hot coffee with cream no sugar. And for you, Elsie," she said handing me a clear cup of creamy brown liquid. "I made you an almond joy iced coffee. It's one of my favorites and I thought you would like it."

I dumbly took it, my cheeks heating up. "T-thanks. How much do I owe you?" I said, pulling out my wallet.

"Oh no, it's on me! A friend of Kristoff's is a friend of mine. And I'm sure you'll be back after you taste it. Plenty have said it's the best," the red haired beauty said, before walking off to take care of other customers.

Kristoff pulled me out of the way of the counter and into a booth towards the back. His dog climbed in the seat next to him while I sat across from them both. I didn't like the stupid grin on his face. His dog seemingly had a similar look. They spend too much time together.

He sipped his coffee before looking at me. "You're a useless lesbian. She was totally hitting on you and you stood there like a deer in headlights. I thought lesbians were supposed to be like confident around women," he said. It looked like the dog nodded in agreement.

"Shush! She wasn't hitting on me. She was probably just being nice. And I've only dated one girl and that was 3 years ago! How am I supposed to know how to approach someone like that? I can't go up and say 'are you gay cuz I am'! That's not how the world works!" I said, frustrated with myself more than with him. Yes, I knew there's a possibility Anna could be swinging for my team since she was in that club but she could prefer dudes.

The large blond shrugged. "You can lead a horse to water but you can't make her drink it," he said, drinking more of his coffee. "You should try yours before it gets cold," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and took a drink. Even though it was iced coffee, it made me feel warm almost. The way the chocolate and the coconut complimented the coffee and the hint of almond was to die for. I can't even imagine how spectacular the hot version is. It was like an orgasm for my taste buds. It was so good I couldn't stop the moan from my lips.

"Best you ever had, right?" Kris said.

"I'm never going to Starbucks again," I said taking another big drink. I had chills and it wasn't from the cold weather outside. I felt warm now that we were sitting in a comfortably heated area away from the door.  
Kris and I chatted for a little bit as the small coffee/bakery filled up with a small rush. He told me more about Anna. She loves chocolate, she has a red tom cat named Hans, she is openly bi and single, and how she always asked about me even before we met. Every now and then, I would look towards the counter and catch her staring at me while making coffee or getting treats out of the display. Maybe she did like me. After about an hour the shop empties and we're its only customers.

"Ready to go?" he asked, pulling me away from Anna's ocean blue eyes again.

I nodded. "Yes, you can go ahead and take Sven out. I want to talk to Anna," I said nervously.

The blond smiled before leading his dog outside. I stood up and walked to the counter. I saw a younger guy with white hair refilling the treat display with cookies and cakes. He saw me first and nudged Anna. She turned around and smiled widely.

"Hey, Elsie, did you enjoy your drink?" she said leaning on the counter.

Okay, now I just have to be confident and like maybe ask her out. Maybe her phone number? Yes, that's much less terrifying to do. Now I have to be smooth about it, ease into it. "Y-yes, it was wonderful. It was the best drink I've ever had."

The red head smiled. "I'm sure I can give you better," she said with a wink.

I looked down and blushed hard. Okay, now was my chance to ask for her number. I can't mess this up. "Are you gay?" I blurted out instead. Crap, this isn't good.

Luck was on my side as she giggled. "I didn't peg you as the forward type. And to answer your question, I'm bi with a heavy preference from shy blondes that blush every time she looks at me," she said grinning widely.

"Am I that obvious?" I ask, running my hand through my hair again. It's a nervous habit that's probably messing up my braid.

"I think it's cute. As much as I'd like to talk more about how adorably gay we can be, I have to go back to work before my manager finds out I've been flirting with you." she took a pen from her apron and my hand, writing something on it. "This is my number. I get off at 7 so maybe we can talk more then," she said.

"Yes, of course. I'll give you a call unless calls are weird. Do people still make phone calls? I should-" My nervous rambling was cut off by her lips covering mine. She was kissing me!? She had leaned all the way over and managed to pull me in for a kiss with me even knowing it.

As quickly as it started, it ended, leaving me hungry for more. She straightened up and walked back to the kitchen, blowing me a kiss. It felt like my face was on fire with how much I was blushing as I shakily blew one back, making her laugh. As I walked out the door to join Kris, I looked at my hand. I saw a phone number and 'The Best You'll Ever Have 3' written above it.

 **Note:** Hey! This is a dramatic change from the other story I wrote for June. I adore writing fluff so expect that and more cuteness. Also this has an alternate nsfw ending which I will be posting as something separate :3


End file.
